GMan in the Grocery Store
by fanfictor101
Summary: Booth wakes up in a small room. His head is pounding, he is covered in bruises and he finds himself accompanied by a squint? Can they catch who did this to them? Will they even make it that far? Rated T, just in case. B/B and H/A
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones in any way, I wish I did, but I don't._

_**Chapter 1**_

Booth groaned. His head felt like it had been hit on with a brick. He went to open his eyes, only to realize that he was surrounded by blinding light. His head pounded as he planted his hands firmly on the ground and eased himself into a sitting position. He took a deep breath as he, once again, opened his eyes. He lifted his hand to the back of his head to check for damage. He winced as he ran it over a large gash on the back of his head. He brought his hand forward to find his fingers covered with blood.

"Damn it!" he muttered. He looked down to find his body covered in bruises and gashes, not unlike the one on the back of his head. He groaned as he let himself lie back down on the ground. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering how filthy the ground could be, meaning his wounds could get infected, but at the moment he was too tired to care. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and concentrate on the situation. He heard a creak as a door opened. He listened as something or someone landed with a thump. He lay completely still listening to the wheezing coming from the other person in the room. The door shut and he heard the 'click' of the lock. They were trapped. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it!" it screamed. He heard the person stride toward the door and begin to knock on it. "Let me out! I will not stand for this! I refuse to be taken prisoner! Ugh!" His eyes flew open at the high pitched squeals. He knew that voice. He quickly sat up, only to find himself taken over by dizziness. He steadied himself as he lowered himself back to a lying position. He took a deep breath. He heard the pounding stop as the woman gasped. He listened as she slowly walked towards him.

"Booth?" she asked. He sighed as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Ange." Her eyes were red, and her cheeks showed traces of tears. She had been crying, not to long ago, but why? Where were they, and why were they there? He slowly began to get up, being careful, as to not further his injuries. She saw what he was doing and helped him into a sitting position. He slowly turned around so he could lean against the wall. He didn't know what had happened to him, but whatever it was had made him extremely weak. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pain. It wasn't just about him any more, it was about Ange too. He looked up to see her eyes filled with concern.

"Booth, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, but placed his hand on the back of head once again to check if the gash was still bleeding. He brought his hand forward and, once again, found blood on it. He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. He pushed himself forward, just enough to start to work his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked. He grunted as he began to lift the shirt.

"I need you to help me get my shirt off," he explained. "I have a gash on the back of my head. I need something to use to apply pressure, to stop the bleeding." Angela nodded and helped lift his shirt off. Within a few moments, they had it off his body and pressed against the wound on his head. He sighed as he rested against the wall. He opened his eyes and looked over Ange to check for any injuries that she might have had. He saw only slight bruising and a few minor cuts. Unfortunately for him, she saw him looking.

"Seeley Booth, are you checking me out?" she asked. He could tell she was attempting to hide her fear by flirting and making jokes. He smiled.

"And if I was?" he asked. She smiled. He laughed in response.

"Well, I wouldn't have a problem with that, but Jack and Bren might." He watched her eyes cloud over. He knew that she was thinking about them.

"Well Hodgins would. I know that for a fact. He's pretty protective for a little guy. He loves you. As for Bones, she wouldn't care. Why the hell would she? I mean, she's getting married. To Hacker." Booth suddenly got quiet. He sighed. For a girl who was completely against marriage, she had an odd way of showing it. Her wedding was next month, and he was supposed to be a groomsman.

"Why didn't you go after her Booth? Who cares if she was going out with Hacker, you should have told her how you felt. At least that way she would have options." Booth took a deep breath and raised his head so he was looking right at Ange.

"'If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.' Bones knows how I feel about her. She chose him. I had to let her go, it was obvious that she was never mine," he explained.

"Booth, that's not true. She's always been yours. She always will be," Ange responded.

"Yeah? Well if that's true, then why is she getting married next month. I've spent the past 5 years trying to talk her into marriage. She's always rejected the idea, as if it were venomous or something, then suddenly, one day she walks into my office and says 'I'm engaged!'. Next thing I know, my boss is telling me that he wants me to be one of his groomsmen. What am I supposed to do? Say no? How can I say no to him? Especially since it's Bones's wedding. As much as I may want to avoid going to my soul mate's wedding, she would be upset, which would make him upset, which would turn everything into a giant mess!" Booth cried.

"Woah. Okay, back up a bit there Booth. You think that Bren is your soul mate?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I know that she is." Angela smiled.

"Then you shouldn't take 'no' for an answer." She laughed. "Hodgins and I would never have gotten together if he accepted the word 'no'. Do you have any idea how many times he hit on me and asked me out before I finally said yes? Because let me tell you, it was a lot." Booth watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry Ange, we're gonna get out of here," he promised. She nodded.

"How much you wanna bet that Hodgins has been at the lab since the moment he noticed that you were gone?" She smiled.

"Bren would be there too. It doesn't matter that she's marrying Hacker. She loves you Booth," she said.

"Then that's just one more reason for us to find a way out of here," he answered. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. She broke down into sobs the moment she was safely in his arms. They sat there for hours, him holding her, and her letting him.

Booth looked down at the image of a sleeping Ange. After about an hour of crying, she began to relax, knowing that Booth would protect her. It was soon after that, that she fell asleep. Booth now sat there, holding her close and listening to the peaceful sound of her sleeping. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, figuring that if she could sleep under the circumstances, then he could as well. He readjusted Angela's position, so her back was rested against his chest, and he placed his arms around her. He then leaned back and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep. As he closed his eyes, he concentrated on Angela's steady breathing. Slowly, he began to drift off.

_**Author's Note:**_

I would like to thank my readers for supporting me. Hopefully you like the story and will keep reading. So read, review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_See chapter 1 for disclaimer._

_**Chapter 2**_

Booth felt movement and opened his eyes to find Angela still in his arms. He glanced around the room, remembering that he never took the time to search their surroundings. He gently placed Angela on the ground, with the cleaner side of his shirt as a pillow. He once again checked the gash and found that the bleeding had slowed. He felt relieved that he was no longer bleeding that steadily, but he was still concerned about their living and health conditions. He slowly got up and found that his ankle was in pain. He sat back down and moved so he could examine it. It was extremely swollen. He took a deep breath and started to look around the room, only to find that there wasn't much to look at it. There were four walls, no windows and one metal door. He rubbed his hand over his face. He needed to calm down. He could figure a way out of this. He had to. Not only for himself, but Angela was depending on him too. He looked to his side and found her curled up on the ground. She looked cold. He wished that he could have given her a blanket, but at the moment, he didn't even have a shirt. He pulled her into his lap. He carefully positioned her so that no weight would be placed on his ankle. He then wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to warm her up. He took this time to look over her injuries. He knew that they weren't too serious, or at least they hadn't appeared that way the last time he looked at them, but who knew how they could have changed in the past few hours. Her bruises had changed colour, but that was only natural, her cuts appeared to have stopped bleeding, a few of them had even begun to scab over. It was then, that he wondered how long they had actually been asleep. He raised his wrist to check the time, only to find that his watch wasn't there. He realized that it must have been taken from him.

"Booth," he heard. He looked down and found Angela opening her eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Ange. How ya feeling?" he asked. She looked down and realized that she was sitting in his lap. She smirked.

"Good. Do you know how incredibly refreshing it is to wake up in your arms, Studly?" He laughed.

"You know, for some reason, I think that Hodgins would have a problem with that." She smiled.

"No, he knows I love him. He also understands that you're my Stud muffin and I have permission to say these kinds of things," she explained. She relaxed against his body and layed her head on his chest.

"Ange," Booth began.

"Shh, I'm listening to your heartbeat," she answered. Booth smiled.

"Hear anything interesting?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, in fact, it's kinda boring and making me tired," she responded. He laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, can I continue then?" he asked her. She nodded, her head still buried in his chest.

"I was just going to ask, do you remember anything about how you got here?" Angela raised her head to face him. She was bit her bottom lip as she shook her head.

"I have no idea Booth. I really wish I did, but the last thing I remember was getting out of my car."

"Come on, think Ange. Why were you getting out of the car? Where were you going?" he questioned. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to envision the day she was taken.

"Okay, I pulled my car into the parking lot of the shopping mall. You know, the one by 6th street. Anyway, I was going to pick up some coffee. There was no good parking near the store, so I had to park at the very back, which was a real pain, because I was in high heels, speaking of, where are my shoes?" she asked. Booth sighed.

"Ange, mall," he replied.

"Oh, ya, anyway, I parked the car and opened my door. Just as I got out, someone's arm came around and they put something on my face," she explained.

"They must have snuck up behind you with chloroform. Damn, did you see them?" he asked. She thought for a minute before answering.

"I think I did get a glimpse of him before I blacked out." Booth smiled. They were closer to figuring out who got them into this.

"Okay, can you tell me what they looked like?" he questioned her. She kept her eyes closed.

"It was a guy. About your height, maybe a bit taller. Black hair, covered his ears. Dark brown eyes. He had a scar that, oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I know who it is!" she screamed. "It was the victim's father. Um, what's his name?"

"Nathaniel Fletcher," Booth answered.

"Yes!" Angela cried. "I thought he'd looked kinda shady the first time I saw him. I guess I was right. Just goes to show how great a judge of character I am." She smiled. Booth laughed. Angela was the only person he knew who could be so happy about being kidnapped.

"Okay, so we know who did it, but we still don't know the when, the where, the why, or the how," Booth summed up. Ange shook her head.

"I know how he took me, but how did he take you?" she asked. He looked away as he tried to recall the events that had brought him here. He unconsciously reached up and touched the gash on the back of his head. He heard Angela gasp at her first sight of the wound. He put his hand back on Angela's waist and snapped his gaze back to her's.

"I think I was pistol whipped," he said. His began to pound at the thought of it. "I had been in my office, when I got a call from Bones. She said that Hodgins had figured out the location of the murder. You know, since the body had been moved from the original crime scene. Anyway, I was in the parking garage when I heard something behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I don't know what happened after that. All I remember is waking up in here with all these bruises and cuts. He must have roughed me up a bit after I blacked out. That's the only way to explain my appearance." Angela listened as Booth told her how he got there. She moved back a bit, which caused Booth to scream. Angela jumped up.

"What? What happened? Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked. Booth cradled his ankle as she ranted.

"It's okay. You didn't know about my ankle," he said. He inhaled a sharp breath as he placed his ankle down. It had swollen more since the last time he had looked at it. This only proved his assumption that it was broken. He winced as Angela gently brushed her hand against it.

"What happened Booth?" she asked. He shook his head as he took a deep breath and tried to get over the pain.

"I don't know. I really wish I did. He must have done it after he hit me," he drew a staggered breath as Angela brushed against it once more. He heard her stomach growl with hunger as he realized that they had not eaten or drank anything for who knew how long. They needed to get out of there, the sooner the better. Until he could bare the pain of his ankle, they need to think. They still had to figure out the when, where, and why. They needed to hurry, who knew how long they could last without food.

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I have quite a few chapters already written, so if enough people tell me that they want to read more, then they will. Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard disclaimer applies_

_**Chapter 3**_

Booth moaned once again as Angela began explaining all the things that were wrong with Bones. Her number one reason: marrying Hacker. Her close second: not marrying Booth. He didn't know how long he could stand her going on about this topic, because apparently, she had a lot to say.

"I mean, her marrying Hacker is almost as bad as the time she went out with Jarred. She's just denying her feelings and it's getting so darn..."

"Ange!" he cried. She looked at him.

"Yeah Booth?" she asked.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she questioned. He sighed.

"Well, how about why we're here. We know who and how, but why?"

"More importantly, why me? I mean, at least you make some sense, I'm just an artist who works in the lab. It would make more sense to take Bren then it would to take me," she said.

"It has to do with the case. So let's go over what we remember."

"Okay," Ange agreed. "Well, the victim was Sam Fletcher. He was killed by a shot to the chest. At least, I think that's what it was. He had been moved from the place he was killed. He had been there for a few months. That's all I can think of," she summarized.

"Ya, that's pretty good. So assuming that Nathaniel killed his son, he would have dragged the body to the woods where it was found. Maybe it was an accidental death," he said.

"You mean, he didn't try to kill Sam?" she asked.

"Maybe. What if he didn't mean to shoot him. There are accidental shootings all the time," Booth explained.

"Well, if he didn't mean to kill him, then why did he drag the body away? He should have known it would just make him look more guilty," she said. Booth shrugged.

"Who knows what he was thinking. I remember some reports of domestic abuse, maybe he felt that people would think he did it on purpose. It's possible that he got rid of the body because it would help him forget about it. There are way to many possibilities to know for sure," Booth explained.

"You know, for someone who hates psychology, you sure are..."

"I know, I know. Just don't tell Sweets because if you do, I'll never live it down," Booth begged. Angela smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Seeley Booth would be begging me for something," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry, in pain and I think I might have a concussion, so it's not a complete victory," he defended.

"Booth," she began. "Why did he take us?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. He probably took me because it was my case and I was getting too close to the answer. However, I have no clue why he took you. Did you see anything, or over hear anything?" he asked.

"No, I saw him the one time I gave you the sketch, but that was it. That was the only time I've ever seen him," she answered. He nodded.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll figure it out. For now, let's try to find a way out of here," he said.

"Booth, it's impossible. The only exit is the door, and it's locked." He nodded.

"Damn it, alright Teddy, now I agree that picking locks would have been a good thing to learn," he mumbled.

"Who's Teddy?" Angela asked. Booth hesitated.

"He's just some kid I was in the army with. I always told him 'Any lock worth picking is worth kicking', but with my bum ankle, I can't do that," Booth explained.

"I can pick a lock," Ange said. Booth looked up at her.

"You can?" he asked.

"Well, some locks better than others, but I can pick most locks," she explained.

"Yes!" he cried. "Now we just need something to use to pick it." He quickly searched through his pockets, looking for any little thing that could be use. Ange followed his example.

"Okay," Booth said. "I've got a paper clip, a piece of paper, and thirty-seven cents." He set the items on the floor.

"I have a sandwich card. One more stamp and I get a free drink! I've also got two dollar bills, and tweezers," she listed as she put it all on the floor.

"I might be able to use the paper clip and the tweezers," she said, while picking up the items. She walked over to the door and knelt down in front of the lock.

"How are you going to pick a lock with those things?" Booth asked, as he watched her bend the paper clip and slip it in the lock.

"Well, a lock cylinder, like this one, is made up of the cylinder and the housing. The housing contains the springs, also known as the top pins. The cylinder is made up of the base pins, those are the things that your key actually touches. In a standard lock, there are five top pins and five base pins," she explained as she worked away. Booth nodded, unable to comprehend the fact that this knowledge was coming from Angela.

"So, to pick a lock, you need a tension wrench, in this case, the tweezers, to put a bit of turning pressure on the lock cylinder. At the same time, you need to slowly move the paper clip in and out and gently press up on the base pins. You keep doing this until all the base pins stay up and reach the shear line," she finished.

"The what line?" Booth asked.

"That's not important," Angela stated. "All that matters," Booth heard a faint click, "is that we are out of here!" She pushed the door open, revealing a large hallway. She turned to smile at Booth.

"Oh my god, Ange, I think I'm in love with you," he laughed. She came over and knelt down beside Booth.

"About time, sweetie," she said. She placed her arms underneath Booth's and, using the wall to support them, helped him stand up, without putting too much weight on his ankle. She moved to his side and slipped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and they began to slowly move across the room towards the door. Every step they took, Booth inhaled a sharp breath, hoping that it would help him with the pain. Even when Ange was supporting most of his weight, it pained him to walk, but they had to get out of there, and this was their only choice.

_**Author's Note:**_

Because of all the comments I got asking for more, I decided to put up one more chapter tonight. Thanks for the positive reviews! I'll keep writing/posting as long as you keep reading/reviewing. For those who hate Hacker, don't worry, I hate him too. I have some plans for how I'm going to get rid of him. For those of you who think Booth and Ange are getting too close, don't worry. I'm not going to make them a couple, they're all about the friendship. Thanks for the comments! Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, don't own Bones, wish I did._

_**Chapter 4**_

Booth and Angela were in the hallway now, slowly inching themselves towards the light at the end of the corridor. He could no longer feel his ankle, which worried him slightly, though not as much as the black and blue bruising above it. It was broken, and he needed to get to a hospital before it healed incorrectly. He wasn't sure about how the gash on his head was, but he still received the occasional headache. He wondered if he had a concussion. It certainly was a possibility, especially after being pistol whipped, but he wouldn't know for sure until he got it checked out.

He and Angela reached the end of the hallway, only to find another door. Unlike the first one, however, this one wasn't locked. Angela let go of Booth with her right hand, leaving her other arm wrapped around him, and turned the door knob. She pushed open the door to reveal an open room. There were several windows on the walls, each glowing with sunlight. Booth and Angela shielded their eyes, not being used to so much light. They slowly lowered their arms, as their eyes adjusted to the room. Booth groaned at the sight.

"Are you serious?" he asked. He glanced around the room, and found himself in an abandoned grocery store. "We were in a store, full of water, and packaged food. I swear, he did this on purpose, just to taunt us."

"Who cares Booth?" Angela asked. "We need to get out of here before he comes back." Booth nodded, as they began to shuffle through the store. They had made it this far, they could make it the rest of the way. As they reached the exit, they heard a car door slam.

"Damn it!" Booth whispered. "I think that's him." They crouched down, with their backs to the wall. It was killing Booth's ankle, but it was their only hope. As they got down even further, Booth heard a snap.

"Ahh!" he whispered. "I think I just re-broke my ankle." Angela looked over at him, her eyes were filled with concern.

"Booth, we need to get you to a hospital," she quietly said. He nodded, but put a finger up to his lips, signalling her not to speak. The door opened, and there stood Nathaniel Fletcher. Angela turned to Booth

"I told you so," she mouthed, trying her best to make no sound. Nathaniel walked past them and entered the back room that they had just escaped from.

"Come on," Booth said. "We have to go now." Angela quickly got up, and lifted Booth. They shuffled out of the room and found themselves surrounded by a deserted town.

"Get in the car!" Booth cried. Angela and Booth moved as quickly as they could, towards Fletcher's car. Angela left Booth at the hood and went towards the driver's side. Booth used the car to hop to the passenger's side. As he opened his door, he heard a door slam. He looked up to find Nathaniel Fletcher staring back at him. In his hand was a 0.22 caliber, pointed right at Booth. Booth opened up the door and leaned down to get in. A shot rang out and Booth felt an intense pain in his shoulder. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Go Ange!" he screamed. She started the car and tore out of there, following the only visible road.

"Don't worry Booth, we'll get you to a hospital," Angela said. She was driving way over the speed limit, but Booth didn't care. He had been shot in the shoulder and had re-broken his ankle. Not the mention the gash in his head, the blurry vision and all the cuts and bruises.

"Okay Booth, you're getting kinda quiet there, which is making me nervous. You need to stay with me. We are going to get through this because you need to stop Bren from marrying Hacker, and I need to tell Hodgins that I still love him and we'll all live happily ever after. We need to Booth. The only way that's going to happen is if you stay awake, and stay with me. I know that you're in pain because of your ankle, but you can get through it!" she cried. Tears were now flowing down her face.

"It's not just my ankle Ange," Booth grunted. "I was shot." Angela gasped.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "Where's a hospital!" She scanned both sides of the road, there was nothing. No buildings in sight.

"What if we went the wrong way? What if you die because I drove in the wrong direction?" she asked.

"Ange, I'm not gonna die because you drove the wrong way. I trust you. You'll get me to a hospital, and I'll be fine," Booth explained. Angela nodded as she tried her best to calm down.

"You're gonna be fine," she repeated. She took a deep breath. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah Ange, I'm gonna be fine. So will you. Okay?" he asked. She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm gonna be okay. And tell Hodgins I'm sorry. That's the first thing I'm gonna do when I get back. I'm gonna apologize and tell him I love him, because I do. He's the most important person to me right now and he always has been. I just hope I'm not too late. I hope he'll forgive me!" She was now sobbing. Booth put his hand on her arm and gently rubbed it to comfort her.

"He'll forgive you Ange. He's been in love with you since the beginning of time, I doubt that he's gonna stop now," Booth explained. She nodded, her face still wet from the tears, but she was no longer sobbing.

"Thanks Booth," she said.

"No problem," he whispered. His blurry world had begun to spin. This was not good. He took his hand off Angela's arm and put it up to his temple. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He could make it through this.

"Hey Booth?" Ange asked. "I think I see a town up ahead. We're almost there, just hold on." His breaths were becoming more and more shallow. His stomach was flipping, and every bump in the road made him even more nauseous. His shoulder was numb, along with his ankle, and he felt something wet on his neck. It was either sweat, or his gash was bleeding again, only this time, it was worse. He hoped it was the former. He didn't know how much more blood he could take.

"Booth?" Angela asked. "Are you okay?" He could hear the worry in her voice, but he could get the energy to answer or comfort her. Angela glanced over at Booth when he didn't respond. She gasped at the sight of him curled over. She could see from the angle that his head was bleeding again. She quickly pressed down on the gas. She didn't care if she got a ticket, she needed to help Booth. She kept her eyes peeled for a hospital as she passed a sign.

"Welcome to Williamsburg," she read. "Well Booth, at least we know where we are now." The car raced into the town, Booth's breathing was worrying her the most. It was so shallow and quick, it wasn't natural. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of a hospital. She finally spotted one a few blocks away. She raced through the streets, ignoring the screams of the men and women she passed. She drove up to the entrance of the hospital and pulled the keys out.

"I'll be right back Booth. Don't worry!" she cried as she ran into the hospital.

"I need help!" she screamed. She caught the attention of several nurses and doctors.

"What's the problem ma'am?" one of the doctors asked. Before she could answer a nurse spoke up.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You're covered in cuts," the nurse said. She grabbed Angela's arm to pull her away. "Let's go take a look at those, make sure they're not infected." Angela yanked her arm away from the nurse.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. "My friend isn't! He's in the car, and his head is bleeding, and he's been shot, and he broke his ankle twice, and he's not talking, and I'm scared!" A doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take us to him," he said. She nodded as he called for a Gurney to be brought out front. Angela pointed to the car, and watched as Booth was taken into surgery.

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story! Keep on reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

_Check the past few chapters for disclaimer._

_**Chapter 5**_

Shortly after her arrival at the hospital, she was taken in for a check-up. After the nurses cleaned up her cuts, and took care of some of the worse wounds, she was led to the waiting room. Booth had been in surgery for an hour now, and she hadn't heard anything. What would happen if Booth didn't make it? How would she tell Parker, or Bren, or anyone else for that matter? It was then, that she thought about calling the squints. They were probably worried sick. She got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The nurse looked up at her.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, still no news on your friend," she said.

"Oh, okay," she replied. "Um, can I use a phone? There are some people I should probably call." The nurse nodded and turned the phone towards her.

"Go right ahead, and take as long as you want. I'll let you know if there's any news," the nurse told her. She smiled and thanked the woman for her help. She picked up the phone and dialled the long distance extension and then entered Hodgins's cell phone number.

"Hodgins," he answered.

"Hiya bug boy," she responded.

"Ange?" he asked.

"Who else would it be?" she questioned. He laughed. She could hear the relief in his voice.

"Thank god! Ange where are you? You've been gone a week and a half. You and Booth elope or something? Please tell me no," he said. She laughed.

"No Hodgins, we haven't eloped. We've simply been kidnapped," she stated.

"What?" Hodgins screamed. She could hear Cam and Bren in the background, questioning Hodgins on what happened.

"Ange, you've gotta be kidding me? Are you okay? Is Booth?" he asked.

"Booth is..."

"Ms. Montenegro?" someone asked. She turned and saw the nurse. "He's out of surgery now. His doctor will be coming to speak with you shortly." She thanked the nurse once again.

"Hodgins, I've gotta go," she said.

"Wait, Ange. Who's out of surgery? Is it Booth? What happened?" he questioned. She could hear Bren faintly in the background.

"Booth is in surgery?" Bren asked.

"I need to go, but we're at Eastern State Hospital in Williamsburg."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible," he said. They said their good-byes and hung up. She thanked the nurse for allowing her to make the call and went back to the waiting room for the news on Booth. She knew that it would take Hodgins at least two and a half hours, maybe even three hours, depending on traffic.

"Seeley Booth?" she heard a voice call. She looked up to find a doctor.

"How is he?" she asked as she crossed the room to stand with the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jeffery Williams. I was Mr. Booth's doctor. He seemed to do well in surgery. He had a bit of a reaction to the anaesthetic, but it wasn't too severe."

"Really? Because the last time he was in surgery he reacted terribly, and it caused him to go into a coma," she interrupted.

"I know, I read the reports. Anyway, we x-rayed his ankle, the damage was to both the medial malleolus and the lateral malleolus," Dr. Williams explained.

"What?" Angela asked.

"The end of the tibia and the fibula," he clarified. "We took down the swelling and put it in a cast. That should heal in about six to eight weeks. It'd be best if he took it easy and relaxed the first few weeks. After he gets the cast off, he should slowly start walking again. Maybe about five or ten minutes the first couple days, and so on. Moving onto the bullet wound, it was a clean shot, through and through. We patched it up. We cleaned up most of his cuts, the bruises have to heal on their own time."

"What about the giant gash on the back of his head?" she asked.

"We had to close that gash. He got sixteen stitches. It may hurt for a while, but he's currently on pain medication and some will be prescribed to him when he leaves. We also believe that he may have a slight concussion, which does worry us, but we won't know for sure until later. He's being taken into a room right now. We need to keep an eye on him, but he should be fine. May I ask what happened?" Angela nodded.

"We were kidnapped, about a week ago. Locked in a small, dark room. The town was about twenty minutes from here. It was small, looked abandoned. Anyway, we finally picked the lock, stole our kidnapper's car and drove out of there. Before we could get away, the man shot Booth. About ten minutes into the car ride Booth started acting weird. I think he was having a panic attack. We finally got into town and I brought him here," she explained. Dr. Williams nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She laughed.

"Compared to Booth? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a weaker than normal, but that's what happens when you don't eat for a week," she said.

"Well, how about I take you to Mr. Booth's room? I can have a nurse bring you some real food, instead of the garbage they serve here," he asked. She smiled.

"Yes please, but I'm expecting friends in about two hours, so can you tell them that I'm in with Booth? My name is Angela," she said.

"Sure thing. You want me to let them in to see you?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Sure, I could use a little friendly pity," she answered. Dr. Williams laughed.

"Alright," he said. "Follow me." Angela followed him to Booth's room. They stopped in front of room 220.

"Here you go. He shouldn't wake up for a few more hours, but when he does, just press the button for the nurse. We'll have to do a quick check-up. I expect him to stay for at least two days. After that, he's free to go home, but he shouldn't be living alone. You're welcome to go in, and I'll have the nurse bring you some food and drinks."

"Thanks Dr. Williams," Ange said. "For everything." He nodded in response and headed off down the hallway. Angela opened the door and found Booth in bed, surrounded by machines.

"Don't worry Booth, you'll be okay. After all, you can't die knowing that Bren is marrying Hacker. You have to live. You have an engagement to ruin." She sat down beside his bed and took hold of his hand. She gently rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. Dr. Williams had said it himself, Booth was going to be fine.

_**Author's Note**_

Thanks for everything! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear all the positive responses. Thank you all for reading it. Keep following the story and commenting!


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, disclaimer, don't own Bones, blah blah blah._

_**Chapter 6**_

Angela awoke to the sound of the door opening. After the nurse had brought her that delicious salad, Ange had drifted to sleep. It had been a long time since she'd slept well. An even longer time since she'd slept in a bed. Of course, technically the chair in Booth's room didn't count as a bed, but it was better than a cold, dirty floor. She saw a nurse picking up her plates. She began to get up to help her, but the nurse refused her help and told her to sit back down. She did as she was told.

"Getting a bit antsy there Ange?" a voice asked. She looked up and found Booth smiling back at her.

"Booth!" she cried. She jumped up and hugged him, careful to avoid the bullet wound.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up!" she whimpered. He kept his arm around her and pulled her onto the bed.

"I told you before, I'll tell you again, I'm not gonna die," he said. She smiled at him and reached over to hit the nurse button.

"What? You trying to get me put back to sleep already?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "But I was told that I had to push the button when you woke up."

"Okay," he said. "You have an excuse this time." She smiled and hugged him once more.

"Ange," he laughed. "I'm still here. You don't have to hug me every few seconds to check." Her smile faded as he spoke.

"I almost lost you Booth," she whispered. "You have no clue how scared I was on the way here. You had a panic attack! You were shot, and bleeding, and on top of that you had a panic attack!" Tears were now streaming down her face. Booth's smile was long gone, as he pulled her into his arms and held her. She cried into his chest, soaking his hospital gown. His face was in her hair, placing soft kisses on her head as he attempted to comfort her.

"I'm fine," he said softly into her hair, so only she could hear. "Everything's fine." He felt her sobs begin to slow as he confidently repeated the words, over and over, until she began to believe them. She took a deep breath, but stayed pressed against his chest, with his warm arms around her. They sat, holding each other, absorbing the fact that they were both still alive and well, until Angela pulled away. She got up from the bed and walked over to the corner. Booth watched as she straightened herself out. She then turned around, walked back over to the bed, and sat down beside him.

"Thanks," she said as she settled into a comfortable position. Booth grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She smiled and pulled his hand into her lap.

A few moments later, Dr. Williams walked through the door. Angela was still sitting on Booth's bed, his hand held tightly by hers and resting on top of her thigh.

"Well, look who's awake!" Dr. Williams cheered. "I must say, Mr. Booth, you weren't looking good for a bit, but here you are, awake and ready to go! I'm Dr. Jeffery Williams. I was the one who did your surgery."

"Well thank you," Booth said. "I wouldn't be here without you, and I don't know if Angela could've handled that." She smiled as she glanced down at their intertwined hands.

"As I told your girlfriend here, you should be good to go in about two days, but I don't want you staying alone." Booth nodded.

"Understood," Booth answered. "How long should I have someone with me?"

"I'm going to say for a week, at the least," Dr. Williams answered. They heard a small noise, and Dr. Williams looked down at his pager.

"I have to go answer this, but I'll be back in a bit to explain everything to you." Booth nodded. He and Ange watched as Dr. Williams quickly left the room.

"Girlfriend?" Booth asked. "Did I hear correctly when he called you my girlfriend?"

"I didn't say anything. He must have just assumed," she explained.

"Well, if we're gonna be here for a while, you might as well lie down. Besides, you've been without a bed just as long as me." He moved over to the right and Ange layed down next to him. He put his arm behind her head and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes began to droop and the next thing she knew, she was asleep. Booth smiled at how easily she drifted off once she was in bed. He noticed how he unconsciously rubbed her shoulder with his hand. They had become incredible close over the past week, and even though they were now safe, he still felt protective over Ange. She was no longer the normal squint that loved to flirt with him. They were much more than that now. Almost siblings. She snuggled closer to him and he held her tighter. He closed his eyes and rested his head next to Angela's. His deep breathing caused him to slowly drift off, but before he could, he heard a voice.

"Oh my god," it said. He moaned in response, which caused Ange to stir.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as she rubbed her eyes. She turned to face Booth. "How long was I asleep?" Keeping his eyes closed, he answered her.

"About five minutes." She nodded and put her head back down. She closed her eyes, then bolted upright.

"That wasn't your voice," she whispered. Booth's eyes snapped open. Both he and Ange turned towards the door, and found Hodgins, Brennan, Cam, and Sweets standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god," Ange whispered.

_**Author's Note**_

I apologize for making this such a short chapter. There's more coming, so keep reading, reviewing and spreading the word on how _**awesome**_ this story is. Of course, that last one is optional, but I'd certainly appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

_Same disclaimer, as always..._

_**Chapter 7**_

"Excuse me," a man said. "You aren't allowed in here, please wait outside." The smiles vanished from their faces as they were escorted from the room. Booth and Ange watched as they stood in front of the window, staring in at the two of them.

"You think that's a good stare or a bad stare?" Booth asked.

"Definitely good," Ange answered. "Maybe a bit of both." Booth laughed.

"What?" she asked. "They could be thinking 'Oh my god, what's happened to them' or they could be thinking 'I'm so happy to see them' or they could even be thinking 'Angela looks so hot right now'."

"Only in Hodgins' mind Ange," he laughed. "Only Hodgins." Booth laid his head back on the pillow as he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"I'm hungry," Booth responded.

"Well, I'll see if I can do something about that," a voice said. Booth smiled at the sound.

"Jeffy!" he cried. He watched Dr. Williams cross the room and stand at the end of his bed.

"How are we feeling, Booth?" he asked. Booth pursed his lips as thought.

"Have you ever been run over by an ice cream truck?" Booth asked. Dr. Williams laughed.

"Can't say that I have," he answered.

"Well, I haven't either, but I imagine that it would feel similar to this," Booth responded. This caused the doctor and Ange to chuckle at him.

"Good to know your experience hasn't damaged your humour Agent Booth. So, I'm guessing the pain killers aren't doing it for you?" he asked.

"How can you tell?" Booth asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, how about we get you some stronger medication and something to eat?" Dr. Williams asked. Booth just nodded, too tired to say anything.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get you that food. After that, we'll deal with the pain killers and the rest of your injuries."

"Okay. Bye Jeffy!" he called, as Dr. Williams left the room. Booth turned to Angela and smiled.

"He's a good kid," he said. Angela laughed.

"Kid?" she asked. "Booth, he's almost as old as you." Booth scoffed.

"Is that your way of calling me old? Because if so, I'm very insulted by your accusation of my age being used to define the terms 'old' and 'young'."

"Shut up and eat your pudding," she laughed.

"Well I would, but I don't have any pudding," Booth pointed out.

"Is that what your so cranky about? That you don't have pudding?" she asked.

"Well, it depends on the type of pudding, but generally, yes. I want my pudding." Angela smiled at his childish antics. She heard someone clear their throat. A nurse stood at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there are some people here who demand to see you," she said. "Should I let them in?"

She glanced over at the squints who were standing at the window. She shot Booth a quick glance, almost as if she was asking his permission to go get them.

"Go over there," he whispered. "Your people are calling you." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"You can let them in," Angela answered. The nurse nodded and exited the room. Seconds later, the group came racing into the room. She jumped off the bed and ran towards her friends. She opened her arms and they were soon filled by Brennan, Hodgins, Cam, and even Sweets. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so normal. The past week had been terrifying, especially with all of Booth's injuries.

"I'm glad you guys are here," she said, as she held them all close.

"I'm also glad. We were extremely worried when we found out that you and Booth were missing," Brennan explained.

"Hodgins and Dr. Brennan barely left the lab," Cam said. "They spent all their time searching for the slightest hint as to where you might be."

"Seriously?" Ange asked. "You guys did that for us?" They nodded.

"Unfortunately, we were unable to find the evidence to lead us to your location," Brennan said.

"So you two didn't go home at all?" Ange asked. "Like, at all?" Brennan nodded.

"Why wasn't Hacker dragging you home?" she questioned. "I can understand Hodgins not leaving, I mean, he had no one to go home to."

"Okay, ouch," Hodgins laughed.

"Sorry Hodgins, just trying to make a point."

"It's okay, I get what you were saying," he said.

"Andrew tried to get me home. Many times," she explained.

"Unfortunately for him, he's not as persuasive as Booth, meaning that she remained with me on the platform," Hodgins finished.

Angela listened as Hodgins explained their reasoning for staying at the lab. She watched as Brennan's eyes moved from her to over her shoulder. She was looking at Booth. Angela smiled, maybe there was hope for them yet. She turned to face Booth, who was now staring at the ceiling.

"How ya doin' there Stud?" she asked. Booth blinked as he turned towards the voice.

"What'd ya say Ange?" he questioned. She waved her hand towards the others, motioning for them to go join Booth. As the group began to move back towards the bed, she grabbed Hodgins' arm. He turned towards her, concern shining in his eyes. She brought her hand up to his face, as she gently placed her lips against his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her other arm made it's way up to rest on his shoulder. She was completely aware of the fact that they were being watched, but she didn't care. She almost felt sorry as she broke off the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

"Wow," Hodgins whispered. Angela smiled as she briefly brushed her lips against his.

"I'm sorry I walked away," she muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you." She smiled.

"I love you, Hodgins." This time, it was his turn to smile.

"I love you too Ange." They broke apart as they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned towards the bed and walked over to the chairs. Angela looked up at Booth, and he winked.

"Hey Ange," Booth began, "you want to get the remote thing so that I can sit up?" She smiled as she grabbed the remote beside the bed. As she reached over, she bent down to whisper something in Booth's ear.

"I got my soul mate, now it's your turn." She watched as his eyes moved from her to Brennan. She could see hope in his eyes, but she could also see the sadness. All she could do was pray that it would work out. After all, she had her happy ending, why shouldn't he get his?

_**Author's Note**_

I apologize for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter, especially when the last one ended the way it did. It might be a bit before the next chapter, because I have to deal with school work, but I'll try to post as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the all the support!


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm tired of disclaimers, so just insert your own. _

_**Chapter 8**_

She pushed the button and watched as the bed began to rise until he was sitting at about a forty degree angle. She put the control back down and sat beside Hodgins. He immediately grabbed her hand and let their fingers intertwine. She noticed that the rest of the group had already taken their seats. Sweets and Cam sat on Booth's left, her and Hodgins on his right. Brennan stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Booth with a blank face.

"You okay there Bones?" he asked. She nodded, not looking away from Booth. He could see unshed tears, forming in her eyes. He felt the need to hold her, to make sure she would never feel or look that scared again, but it wasn't his place. It never was, especially now that she was engaged, and to Hacker, no less.

"Booth?" he heard. He turned to see Cam looking at him, concern glowing in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You okay?" Ange asked. "You kinda zoned out there." Booth laughed.

"Seriously? Wow, must be more hungry than I thought."

"Sure Booth," Angela said. He could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Well excuse me, but you at least had a salad. I've been without food for a week, and for a man that likes to eat, that is far too long." His excuse was answered with laughter. He even saw Bones give a slight smile. With that bit of triumph, he relaxed against the bed.

"Go ahead," Booth said.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"Talk, ask questions, squint it up!" Booth exclaimed. He saw the unsure glances between them. He knew what they wanted to ask. He would've wanted to know to. He sighed.

"Come on guys! I'm bored. I've had nothing to do all week. We ran out of good conversation topics around the second day that we were awake," he explained. "I really just need to hear another voice besides Ange or the one inside my head." There were a few chuckles after that last statement. Booth looked up at Bones, her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"What's got you so confused Bones?" he asked.

"I don't know what that means." Booth smiled. She was back. The Bones he knew and loved.

"Of course you don't," he laughed. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Ange," he said. "Did you call the FBI and tell them about Fletcher?" She shook her head as she stood up.

"Hodgins, give me your phone," she demanded. He obeyed. She grabbed the phone and stepped out of the room to make the call. Booth watched as she crossed the room, phone in hand, already dialling. He prayed that they weren't too late. He watched her quickly speak into the phone. She was nervous, but then again, he was too. If they had waited to long, Nathaniel might have gotten away. However, if he did, there wouldn't be a single corner on Earth that Booth wouldn't search to find him. He would be caught, even if Booth had to die trying. Ange walked back in the room.

"They've put out an APB on Nathaniel Fletcher."

"The victim's father?" Cam asked. Angela nodded while sitting back beside Hodgins.

"Booth and I figured it out after we woke up," Angela explained. "I saw his reflection in the car mirror when he took me." Hodgins grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Angela put her other hand on top of his, to let him know that she was okay. Booth smiled, she deserved happiness.

"Booth?" He heard. He turned to his other side. Cam was nervously playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What happened to you two?" she whispered, not meeting his gaze. As those words were spoken, Booth could feel the tension in the room return. He sighed as his gaze lowered to his lap.

"You don't have to tell us if you aren't ready to Agent Booth," Sweets quickly said. Booth shook his head.

"No. You guys deserve to hear it. So," he cleared his throat, "let me start at the beginning."

"About three or four days ago, I woke up in a room. It was small, cold, empty, incredibly dirty, and just terrible. I had a headache that you couldn't even begin to imagine, and there was a bump on the back of my head that was bleeding. That being said, I was alone."

"What about Angela?" Sweets interrupted.

"I was getting to that," growled Booth. Sweets put up his hands in defeat.

"Anyway, I heard a door being opened and the sound of something hitting the floor. I opened my eyes to find Ange up and banging on the door for her life. She didn't see me at first, but that was okay, considering I wasn't looking my best."

"How long was it until she noticed you?" Cam asked. Booth opened his mouth to answer, when he was beaten to the punch.

"It wasn't until I heard him groan that I realized I wasn't alone," Ange answered. "Booth, being the idiot he is, tried to sit up by himself. Of course, this was before he knew about his injuries."

"Long story short, we were trapped, Ange picked the lock, we escaped," Booth summarized.

"Yeah, of course the escape would've gone a lot better if you hadn't gotten shot," Angela said.

"You know, it's not like I tried to make the bullet hit me. Fletcher just happened to have a gun when we went to steal his car."

"Whatever," Angela remarked. She rolled her eyes, but left a smile planted on her face.

"So there you have it squints. That's what happened," Booth stated.

"Are you okay?" a quiet voice asked. Booth realized Bones was talking to him. He turned on his charm smile and whispered "I'm fine." She nodded.

"Well I'm hungry!" Angela exclaimed. She got up from the chair with Hodgins following her example. "Not to be rude or anything Booth, but I think I'm gonna go to the Cafeteria with Hodgy and find some food. Anyone want to come?" Cam and Sweets got up from their seats and headed towards the door.

"Stay strong, big man," Cam said as she passed him.

"Be back in a minute G-man!" Hodgins cried as they left the room. It took Booth a minute to realize that he wasn't alone. Bones was standing at the end of his bed. She looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and with her track record, he would be surprised if she had.

"Bones, are you okay?" he asked.

"I should be asking you a similar question Booth. You almost died today, several times throughout the past two weeks. How can you be so calm about this?" she cried.

"Because Bones," he answered. "I didn't die, and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon. What happened was very unfortunate, and I'm sorry that we worried you so much, but you had Hacker to keep you company and to help you through everything."

"Hacker?" she yelled. "What does he have to do with this? You almost died Booth! And if you had, I don't know what I would have done. I need you Booth. The past two weeks I've experienced life without you, and I hate it! I hate everything about it!"

"Well what am I supposed to do about that Bones? I can't just wave a wand and make everything better!" he screamed.

"I don't know Booth," she said softly, her earlier anger gone. "Staying alive might help."

"Besides the fact that you had no clue were I was, how were the past two weeks any different than the past few months?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Booth?"

"We hardly spend any time together Bones. We used to hang out after work and be the ones that each other would call when we were bored, or alone, or just needed to hear someone else's voice."

"What's your point Booth?" she interrupted.

"MY POINT IS..." he screamed. He caught himself and quieted down. "My point is that I miss you. Ever since Hacker came into the picture, you've been distant, and I hate it. I hate everything about it. To be honest, I'd love to leave it all behind. I've got cousins all around the country I could stay with, but that wouldn't be fair to Parker, and that wouldn't be fair to you. I can't leave you because you finally found happiness. Because you finally found love."

"I haven't found love, Booth. Love is a combination of chemicals..."

"NO! Bones, that's not what love is. Let me put it into simpler terms," he sighed.

"Since when do you need to put things into more understandable terms for me?" Bones asked. He smiled.

"Just listen. Love is not chemicals. Love is...well," Booth took a deep breath and motioned for her to come closer. She walked around the side of the bed and gently sat facing him. He grabbed her hands and held them tight, his thumbs brushing her knuckles as he continued.

"Love is who you constantly think about. First thing in the morning, last thing at night. Even in the darkest times, you're surrounded by thoughts of them. Whenever you hear their name, a smile comes to your face. If you have the worst day in the world, it's instantly better, the moment you're with them. Love is simple, yet complex. It's finding enjoyment out of doing the simplest things, just because you're doing it with them. Even when you argue with them, you know that everything's gonna be okay, no matter what the topic is or how angry you are at the time, everything will be fine because you love that person so much it's impossible not to forgive them." Booth dropped her hands as he rested back against the risen bed. "So there you have it Bones. That's what love is. At least to me." He watched, as Brennan thought it over, dissecting every word he said. He wondered what was going on in her mind, but he knew he'd find out soon enough.

"So that's what you believe to be love?" she finally asked. Booth nodded. "Well then, Booth, I've come to the conclusion that I'm in love with you."

_**Author's Note**_

I'm so sorry for the long wait! We've had projects and tests every week so far, and that was just the first month. I hope that this holds you down until the next post. Sorry for ending on a cliff-hanger type of thing, but I thought it was a good ending to the chapter. Major Brennan/Booth stuff this chapter, so for those of you who had asked...there you go. I shall rid her of Hacker soon enough! Thanks for the reviews and support so far!


	9. Chapter 9

_If you haven't figured out that I don't own Bones by now...you need help._

_**Last time in The G-Man in the Grocery Store:**_

"_So that's what you believe to be love?" she finally asked. Booth nodded. "Well then, Booth, I've come to the conclusion that I'm in love with you."_

_**Chapter 9**_

"You...you're what?" Booth asked. His eyes were wide, shining with both hope and fear.

"I'm in love with you," she responded. "If we're determining the definition of love on your basis, then I would have to conclude that my love is not for Andrew, but you." Booth's mouth hung open as he tried to make sense of the situation. He shook his head.

"Bones, you can't be...I mean, you said you couldn't," he cried.

"Yes, earlier I disagreed with your statement of being in love with me, but that was before I knew what you were basing that statement upon. I don't love Andrew. If anything, it's just a sexual attraction that has developed into a..."

"Okay! Got it Bones."

"Why are you so squeamish about the subject of sexual intercourse Booth?"

"I just am, okay Bones? And listen, as much as I want to be with you, I can't because you're engaged to Hacker. My boss! And, god, he'll kill me if you dump him for me!" Booth sighed.

"Would you rather I stay with Andrew instead of attempting a relationship with you?"

"No, Bones. I just..."

"Hey Booth!" a cheery voice interrupted. Booth turned and watched as the squint squad plus Sweets filed back into the room. Angela stopped about a foot away from the bed. She was staring right at them. Booth looked down to see his hands now holding hers.

"Did we interrupt?" Hodgins asked, a grin making its way onto his face.

"Booth and I were just discussing..."

"Nope! Not a thing!" Booth insisted as he quickly released his grasp. He leaned back and turned on his charm smile. "So what'd ya bring me?"

"For some reason, I think you're avoiding a topic, but since you're in the hospital, I'll let it slide. This time." Booth gave her his famous smile and relaxed against the mattress.

"So," Ange began. "Did ya miss me?" Booth laughed.

"If I say yes, will you give me my pudding?" She smirked in return as she handed him the small container along with a plastic spoon.

"Yes!" Booth exclaimed. "Finally!" Booth opened up the container and dove into his snack. He moaned as the taste of the chocolate hit his taste buds. He quickly continued to devour his pudding. A faint ringing filled the room. Booth opened his eyes and saw Bones pulling out her cell.

"Seriously sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I forgot to turn it off," she explained. She opened up the phone to answer the call.

"Brennan," she answered. "Oh, hi Andrew." Booth opened his eyes, and saw her gaze turn towards him.

"No, I'm not at the Jeffersonian." Booth listened as she spoke to Hacker. He wished that he could hear both sides of the conversation, but he would have to settle.

"Actually Andrew, I'm not in D.C. at all right now." Booth heard someone clearing their throat. He and Bones turned towards Angela, who was, very obviously pointing out a sign that read "No Cell Phones".

"Andrew, I have to go. I'm not allowed to have my phone on right now," she explained. She paused. "No, I'm not in a church. I'm at Eastern State Hospital in Williamsburg. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you later." She ended the call. Booth's mouth hung open.

"Bones!" he cried. "How could you end a call like that? Hacker's gonna be worried out of his mind about you!"

"Why Booth? I didn't say that I was injured or being treated here. I merely stated my location." Booth sighed.

"Know what? Forget about it." Her phone began to ring again. She opened it up, and proceeded to turn it off.

"Okay!" Dr. Williams called as he entered the room. "I've brought you some food that you should be able to digest. Remember, you haven't had full meals in quite a while. You've got to allow your digestive system to readjust." He placed the tray onto a small table which was then, placed over Booth's lap. "I've also got your medication. Now, I'm gonna give you a prescription for this when you leave, but you have to take the required amount. No more, no less." Booth nodded.

"Understood, can I have some now?" he asked. Dr. Williams nodded as he handed Booth two small pills.

"Because you haven't really had anything to eat, I'd prefer you take it after you finish your meal. Not just because you don't have anything in your digestive system, but also because they'll make you quite drowsy. So finish up with your friends, eat your food, and go to sleep. You need it. Hate to be the one to tell you this Booth, but you look like hell." Booth smiled.

"Thanks a lot buddy." Dr. Williams laughed. "I'll come back in a few hours and see how you're doing. Right now, I've got to go check on other patients and get your info ready for your doctor back in D.C." Booth nodded as he grabbed the fork on his tray. Dr. Williams could tell that he'd stopped listening. "Okay then, see ya Booth!" Booth nodded his head as the doctor left the room. Booth shovelled a large amount of fruit into his mouth.

"Ya know, normally I'd hate that fruit salad is the first meal I get in about two weeks, but I'm so hungry that I don't care!" He continued to shove his meal into his mouth, savouring each bite. He quickly made his way to the bottom of the bowl and, with the help of Sweets, moved the table off of his bed. He laid back and closed his eyes. He was beginning to feel drowsy and he hadn't even taken the pills yet. He opened up his eyes and looked around at his friends. A small smile formed as he realized just how lucky he was to be surrounded by people as great as them. He laughed at how cliché that had sounded.

"Booth?" he heard. Cam was holding his pills out for him as Hodgins filled his glass with water. He grabbed the pills and thanked her.

"Here ya go Booth," Hodgins said as he handed him the water.

"Thanks Hodgins," he whispered. He quickly washed the pills down and finished off the remaining water. "Thanks. Everyone." His gaze was locked on the blanket that was tucked over his legs. His eyes began to droop. He could tell that he was tired, with or without the drugs. He felt a hand over his. He turned and Angela smiled at him.

"We're gonna get out of here and let you sleep. Okay Stud?" she asked. He nodded as his head rested against the bed. The world around him slowly faded to black. The only sounds were those of the squints packing up. He was almost completely out when he heard it. It was faint, but still recognizable. It was his boss, Andrew Hacker. He strained to hear the words being screamed. He completely blacked out as he made sense of it. The last words he'd heard were "Where's my girlfriend? Where's Temperance?"

_**Author's Note**_

I apologize greatly for the huge wait! I've been so caught up with school work that I haven't written in like two months. I hope this satisfies you for now. Next time, Bones dumps Hacker. THAT my friends, will be incredibly fun to write. One question, how many of you like Dr. Jeff Williams? Because personally, I love him! Anyway, read, review and spread around how awesome my story is (just kidding, but if you do, you'll be my best friend!). Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, that would be the best present ever! Hey, there's a Christmas idea!_

_**Chapter 10**_

Booth glanced up as he heard the music begin. It was starting. There was no going back, no do-over. He took a deep breath as he heard the doors open. He took hold of Angela's arm, and walked slowly down the aisle. He regretted it. Every moment. However, this was something he had to do. He released her arm as the reached the end. He turned towards the right, and went to stand beside his boss. He watched as several others made their way down the path he and Ange had just come. Cam and Hodgins, Sweets and Daisy, each of them following with pride. The music began to slow as everyone turned towards the doors. Booth felt himself gasp as Dr Brennan, with Max on her arm, made her way down the aisle. Who would've thought that Bones would ever get married. Let alone in a church! Her blue eyes stood out from the pearl white dress that flowed down past her knees. Her hair bounced off her shoulders with every step she took. His eyes gazed over to Max, who was staring right back at him. Booth could see the sympathy within them. He turned back to face the Priest, only to be met by Angela's gaze. Her eyes too, were filled with sympathy and concern. He took a deep breath and brought his gaze to the floor.

"Booth," he heard. He looked up to meet the eyes of his boss.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You have the rings, right?" Booth nodded. "Great! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Hacker turned back to the aisle and made his way down to Temperance.

"Me either," Booth muttered. He silently prayed to God. Sure, he'd told her that he had to move on, but that didn't mean he wanted to. In fact, he probably never would. Anyone compared to Bones would always be second best. He couldn't live with the fact that he would never get first. Especially when he had been so close.

"We gather here today..." the Priest began. Booth zoned out. He didn't listen. He didn't want to listen. It would just remind him of everything he was losing. The past five years of friendship turning to love, at least on his part, washed down the drain. Every time that he made her laugh, or smile, or get that cute confused look where her eyebrows scrunched together, soon to be followed with "I don't know what that means". All those times were now distant memories, never to repeat.

"Does anyone here have any objections as to why these two should not be joined in marriage?" the Priest asked.

"I do," Booth said. His eyes grew, suddenly realizing he'd voiced his thoughts. He closed his eyes and prayed that he'd never said that. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Booth?" Bones asked. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bones," he said, now looking up to meet her eyes. Her face showed how hurt she was that he objected. He winced at the sight.

"May I ask why you're objecting, Agent Booth?" Hacker asked. Booth nodded. Of course he could ask. He had every right to ask.

"Yes sir. You see, I don't want Bones to marry you," he explained. Hacker nodded.

"I understand that. What I'm asking is why?" Booth took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Because I'm in love with her," he answered. Behind Bones, he could see Angela smile.

'_Keep going_,' Angela mouthed. He nodded.

"I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. Sure, I didn't know it was love at first, but the longer we worked together, and spent time together, the closer we got. Up until the point where I knew, that there was no other woman for me besides Bones. I know, sir, that you asked me about us before you began to date her, but the truth is, I said no, because she didn't want there to be an us. I honestly didn't think she'd say yes to going out with you, let alone to marrying you." He took a deep breath and looked over Hacker's shoulder. He saw Bones' eyes fill with unshed tears. He sighed.

"The worst part of it is, I've just ruined what was supposed to be the best day of your lives. And as much as it hurts me to say this, I take back my objection. Bones deserves to be with the one she loves. And that's not me, it's you. So why should I ruin her happiness? She's finally found love. I just needed to get that all out before you proceeded. I apologize for my sudden confession, but it needed to be said." Hacker nodded. He turned back to Temperance.

"It's up to you. You've got two guys, both extremely in love with you. If you choose one, the other will back down gracefully. So you need to make your decision. Do you still want to marry me? Or do you want to try things with Agent Booth?" She looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. She looked back up at Hacker.

"It's you. I want to marry you." She turned to Booth."I'm sorry Booth, but you're my partner, and that's all you'll ever be." He nodded as he held back the tears he desperately wanted to shed.

"We understand if don't want to be here. You can leave if you want. Of course, we'd still love it if you stayed," Hacker said. Booth shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay," he said. "I'm gonna support my friends as they commit to each other." They smiled.

"Thanks Booth," Bones said. He nodded.

"Well," the Priest said. "If there are no more interruptions, lets finish up this ceremony." Booth heard nothing as the ceremony was completed. He merely watched, off to the side, wishing that it was him holding Brennan's hand at that moment. Joining his life to hers. He turned away as they leaned in, getting closer and closer each second. Leaning towards the kiss that would seal their lives as one forever. He glanced back over just as the couple's lips met. He couldn't stand it anymore. He raced down the aisle and threw the doors open in an attempt to get as far away from them as possible. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be their happy friend that stood off to the side their entire lives.

He raced out onto the street, running as fast as he could. He could hear his name faintly being called in the background, but chose to ignore it. He ran until he couldn't run any more. Why did he have to be a perfect gentleman? Why couldn't he say it back when Bones finally told him that she loved him? Why did everything have to go wrong? Things used to be great. He was perfectly content with their surrogate relationship. Sure, he didn't get to kiss her, hold her hand, or experience any other physical aspects of typical relationship, but that didn't matter. She wasn't a typical girl. He was happy with the fact that he got to be there for her. Protect her. Threaten guys who broke her heart. He couldn't do that anymore. It wasn't his job.

"Booth!" he heard. He could hear approaching footsteps as the person raced down the steps.

"What was that about?" Booth shook his head. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't.

"Booth, answer me!" they cried. Tears slowly began to fill his eyes. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He couldn't deal with anything anymore! Everything, everywhere, reminded him of her. More importantly, it reminded him of her rejections.

"I can't do it," he said. His voice came out rough, and scratchy. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I know. I don't blame you. I wouldn't be able to do it either." He leaned into the touch and savoured the moment.

"I don't know if I can be around her anymore. It just reminds me of the heartache," he explained. The person simply nodded and kept their hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Booth," they said. He nodded and closed his eyes. He sat there, in peace, recalling all the good times.

"I just wish I had one more day with her. You know, before she and Hacker got together. Back when times were much more simple." Booth could hear cheering in the background. He turned to watch Brennan and Hacker exit the church. Grins covered both of their faces as they raced down the steps, hand in hand. They turned around and gave the group a giant wave. They then leaned in for a kiss.

"NO!" Booth screamed. The world began to fade.

"You said you loved me, Bones! Me, not Hacker! Me!" The image of the couple kissing froze as he was forced to stare at the scene.

"Booth..." he heard.

"NO!" he cried. "I can't let this happen!"

"Booth," he heard yet again.

"You can't leave me like this!"

"Booth!"

"I need you!"

"BOOTH!" His eyes flew open, only to be greeted by a bright light.

"Ahhh!" he cried as he quickly shut his eyes. He heard crying.

"Excuse me, we need you to leave the room. You have to give the doctors room to work."

"We can't just leave him!"

"Ma'am, we need you to leave!"

"No! I'm not going to leave him!"

"Sir! Please remove your friend from the room!" Booth could hear a high pitched beeping. It wasn't rhythmic or steady, it was insane. He felt himself losing consciousness as a mask was placed over his face. He attempted to swat it away, only to realize that his arms were too heavy to lift. He turned his head back and forth, trying to resist the darkness from which he had come. Realizing that he couldn't resist, he gave in, using all his energy to say one last word.

"Bones..."

_**Author's Note**_

So, I realize that there are quite a few people who enjoy reading this story. For those of you who do, I apologize for the Bones/Hacker scare. My friend, who also enjoys this story, annoyed me and I felt I needed to get back at her. Again, I apologize for the belated Halloween scare. Next chapter will be up soon. It's already written, so you'll get it whenever I get around to posting it. Read, review, enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Once again I am forced to explain that I do not own Bones, any of the characters, or anything of the sort. You'd think people would catch on by now, but no...forced to repeat this message once again._

_**Chapter 11**_

Angela screamed as Hodgins pulled her out of the room.

"Jack! He needs us! Didn't you hear him scream?" she cried. Hodgins nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. The moment his arms were around her she broke down in sobs.

"It's just...he was so strong and there for me...I need to be there for him too!" Hodgins nodded, once again, as he pulled her closer and ran his hand up and down her back. All the while, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"He's gonna be fine, Ange. He's a strong guy. He can make it through anything."

"I know that!" she cried. "But even strong guys need a little support every once and a while." She pulled away a wiped away her tears.

"I need to find Brennan," she stated. "I promised her I'd tell her if anything happened." Hodgins nodded.

"I'll come." They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, realizing that they had no clue where she was.

"Where would Hacker take her?" Hodgins asked as they stopped walking. Angela shook her head.

"You mean where would _she _take Hacker," she corrected. "You and I both know that if he tried to pull her somewhere, she'd fight back." He chuckled at her correction.

"Well, then let's take a look around the hospital. How about we start with the waiting room, and work our way down?"

"Okay," she agreed as her hand returned to his. They made their way down the hallway, checking every possibility of Brennan's location.

"Ange," Hodgins suddenly said. "Can I ask you a question? Not including that one of course." She laughed.

"Sure."

"Why are you so insistent that Booth and Dr. B get together? I mean, she's happy with Hacker, and as much as it pains Booth, he'd get over it eventually." Angela stopped. Hodgins followed her lead and turned towards her.

"You just don't get it Hodgie," she said.

"Then explain it to me. Booth's had several girlfriends that we've all accepted, why is it so different for Dr B?"

"Because," Angela answered. "Because you don't see the look on her face when she sees him. It's not love Jack. If anything, it's acceptance. You want to know the difference between Booth's ex's and Bren's fiancé? I'll tell you. We all knew that Booth was never in love with any of those girls. Sure, he told us he was, but you and I both know that he only said that to convince himself. The difference between them and Hacker, is that they all left. They knew their place in his life, and they accepted that they would always be second best. Hacker, on the other hand, chose to ignore what was between them. As happy as Brennan seems with him, you can tell that she doesn't love him. The way that her eyes get brighter when Booth comes around, or the way she smiles when he puts his hand on her back, or even the little annoyed look she gets on he face when he tries to prove a point. That, my good friend, is true love. I know, because it's the same way I feel around you. No guy could ever compare to that. I've accepted the fact that you're the one for me. Bren, however, has not."

"Wow," Hodgins muttered. He cleared his throat. "But Ange, you also know that Dr B doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. No one is forcing her to marry Hacker."

"She's forcing herself, Jack," Angela told him. "Did you know that before all of this happened, Booth told her?"

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"He told her Hodgie. That he wanted to be with her. That she was the one for him. That he wanted to be with her in 30, or 40, or 50 years. And do ya know what happened? She got scared. She ran like she always does. Except, this time she ran emotionally. And do you know where she ran to?"

"Hacker..." Hodgins whispered. She nodded.

"Right into his little envious arms. Face it, the guy's always been jealous of Booth. And making Booth his best man? It's just to shove the fact that he's marrying her in Booth face."

"Wow, never thought of it that way. Why doesn't Booth just say no?"

"Because Hodgie. He loves her to much to not go and support her on her wedding day. You know the kind of guy he is. You know that he wouldn't stay away if she wanted him there." Hodgins nodded as he put his arm around her waist and began moving once again. Caught up in the moment, they'd both forgotten why they'd left Booth's room in the first place. She leaned into him slightly as they made their way down the hallway. Hodgins cleared his throat.

"So where do you think they'd go?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. She looked a little pale, and shaky. Do you think he'd take her to get some food?" she asked.

"Maybe," Hodgins answered. "But she wouldn't leave the hospital. So let's go check the cafeteria, maybe we'll get lucky." They passed through the waiting room and headed towards the elevators. The walk to the elevator was quiet, as neither knew what to say. They stood still as they waited for the doors to open. Though they were surrounded by silence, it was in no way awkward. It was just what they needed. The doors opened and they moved into the enclosed space. Angela watched as Hodgins pushed the button to take them to the floor with the cafeteria. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of the elevator lowering soothe her. She heard a ding and the doors opening. She didn't move.

"Ange?" Hodgins asked. She pushed off the wall and exited the elevator. She felt someone grab her hand to stop her.

"Angela, listen. I know you want Dr B with Booth, but that doesn't mean you have to go all silent on us." She shook her head.

"I'm worried Hodgie," she explained. "Booth's always been the big, tough guy. The protector of the Jeffersonian. Seeing him struggle, and scream in the bed just then, it made me think. He just looked so helpless, and hurt. I hated it."

"I did too Angie. Whether he knows it or not, Booth's one of my best friends. I hate seeing the guy like this, but I know that he's going to make it. He's got to much to live for. He's not going to let it all go." She nodded.

"Let's go get Bren." Hodgins sighed as they walked away once again. They made their way through the halls towards the cafeteria. As they entered the room, they kept a tight grip on the other. Inside, hundreds of people sat at the numerous tables placed throughout the room. Angela and Hodgins glanced through the room, looking for the slightest sign the Brennan was there.

"Jack!" Angela exclaimed. He turned.

"What's up Angie? Did you find her?" His question was met with her pointing over towards the far left corner. He focussed on the selected area. He could make out Hacker talking to someone. Hodgins moved slightly to the left to get a view of who he was speaking to. It was Dr B. Hodgins smiled.

"Let's go get her Ange," he said. She followed wordlessly. The made their way through the crowd towards the corner.

"Ya know, I didn't think that this many people liked hospital food." She chuckled as they struggled to get past a rather obese man who was taking up the path. Hodgins sighed.

"Let's try another way," Angela suggested as she pulled him towards an open space. They laughed as they attempted to get through the maze better known as 'The Cafeteria'. They had almost reached the table when Angela pulled him down at one of the tables. As he sat down, he watched Angela lean towards Dr B and Hacker.

"Ange, what.."

"Shh..." she whispered. "Listen." He leaned over towards her and strained to hear bits of the conversation that had Angela grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's not me," he heard Dr B say. "It's you."

"Whoa, Temperance, let me stop you there."

"But I wasn't done."

"First of all, the phrase is 'it's not you, it's me'."

"But it had nothing to do with me."

"That's not the point. The point is that you're breaking off the engagement in the middle of a hospital cafeteria, and I for one would like to know why."

"It's quite simple. The emotion of love has recently been explained to me, and I have realized that I possessed none of the typical feelings towards you."

"But you're not typical. I love you! I mean, I drove to Williamsburg because you told me you were in the hospital..."

"I told you no such thing Andrew. I merely stated that I was at the hospital. I never told you that I was injured or gaining treatment. You made those assumptions all by yourself."

"Guess when they say you should never assume, they're right. Listen, Tempe, if you're going to leave me, at least tell me why."

"I already did. I possess none of..."

"No Tempe. Something had to change your mind. Something had to happen. Just tell me, and I'll leave."

"I've recently discovered that I possess the wish to attempt a sexual relationship, as well as a professional one, with Booth." This caused Hodgins and Angela to smile. They heard a sigh.

"I should have known. That man always has put everyone else's happiness before his own. Congratulations Tempe. I hope you two are happy together."

"Wait, so you aren't going to fire Booth because I chose him over you?"

"No. I just want you to be happy. However, I would like you to tell him that I wish you two the best. Also, tell him he's a lucky man to be able to own your heart. I envy him." They heard the chairs moving and the sound of a kiss being placed on a cheek.

"What are you still doing here Tempe? Go tell Booth how you feel. I'm going to finish my lunch and go home. I'll be all packed up and gone by the time you get back."

"I'm sorry Andrew."

"Me too." They heard footsteps come towards them and quickly looked down, hoping to shield their faces. They watched Brennan pass through the crowd, determined to go tell Booth she'd chosen him. Angela and Hodgins sat there in contentment. At that moment, nothing could ruin their happiness. As they got up from their seats and began to head back towards Booth's room, they could hear Hacker swearing behind them. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that things were looking up. That was all they could ask for.

_**Author's Note**_

Here ya go people! Hope you enjoyed it. One or two more chapters. If I do two, then the second will be an epilogue. Tell me if you guys want that. If so, I have ideas. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for those of you who continue to read and review. You have no clue how much I love to read your opinions on the chapters I've written. Thanks for everything! I'll try and post ASAP. By the way, I've taken some of the reviews into account. So if you have any ideas you feel would help wrap this story up, then feel free to tell me and I'll try to include them.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I never thought my annoyance with disclaimers would come to an end. Don't own Bones. Wish I did!_

_**Chapter 12**_

Booth woke to an empty room. His dream continued to haunt him, even though he'd been awake for about twenty minutes. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. According to the doctors, he'd struggled. 'A bad reaction to the anaesthetics' was what they'd called it. It wasn't that he didn't believe them, he just didn't believe that the anaesthetics were the entire reason. Why couldn't his dream have been a continuation of his last coma dream. At least in that one he was happy. Instead of the miserable idiot he'd been in the one he'd just had. Bones had finally admitted that she loved him and he turned her away. All because of his stupid principles. He always had to do the right thing. Why did he have to tell her it wasn't right? Why couldn't he have told her that he loved her too, and that he didn't want her to change. He loved her the way that she was. That she was enough for him, and always would be. He sighed as he shut his eyes once again. He just wished all this drama would end.

"Booth!" he heard. The door slammed. He opened one eye. Standing next to his bed was none other than the beautiful Dr Brennan. He opened his other eye.

"Hey Bones!" he said as the corners of his mouth began to automatically form a grin. He couldn't help it. She always made him smile.

"I need to tell you something," she stated. He nodded.

"Okay, but I get to tell you something after." She agreed.

"I love you," she informed him. "I know for a fact that the way you described being in love was exactly what I feel when I'm around you."

"Bones..."

"I know that you're worried about Andrew, so you should know something else. I dropped him."

"You dropped him? No, you dumped him Bones," he explained.

"I don't know what that means."

"Wait a minute. You dumped Hacker? Why?" Booth questioned.

"Because I was in love with you," she told him. For a brief moment, Temperance Brennan had succeeded in rendering Seeley Booth speechless.

"Wha-what did he say?" Booth asked.

"He asked why I suddenly realized I wasn't in love with him. I told him it was because I was in love with you."

"You told him what?" Booth cried. "Bones! He's gonna demote me, or suspend me without pay, or fire me or something!"

"He promised me that he wouldn't. He simply wants me to be happy. I've discovered that I am happiest when I'm with you. If you don't want to be with me I'm sure that I can convince him to continue our wedding plans..."

"NO!" Booth screamed. "I've already lost you once Bones. I'm not gonna do it again. You wanna know what I was gonna tell you?" She nodded.

"I was gonna tell you that I'm in love with you. And that I have been since the first time we danced to Hot Blooded. No one can compare to you Temperance. I've tried to get over you the past four years. I tried to convince myself that I was in love with other women, and that it wasn't right to have romantic feelings for my partner, but nothing worked. I'm in love with you and I always will be." She smiled.

"So, does this mean that you're willing to attempt a sexual relationship with me Booth?"

"Wow! Bones, you gotta call it that? Can't you just ask if you want to try dating?"

"Technically we have been dating Booth. As Sweets once pointed out, we've been living in a surrogate relationship. We've been a couple, just without the physical aspects, and I quite enjoy those aspects. I assume that they will be even better when done with you."

"Whoa! Hey there Bones, at least let me take you out on a couple real dates before we go to bed."

"Fine," she pouted. This caused Booth to laughed.

"Aw, come on Temperance. I've waited five years, I can wait a little bit longer. Can't you? If not for yourself, for me?" She nodded. He took her left hand in his right, as he used the remote to rise his bed with the other hand.

"I have one final question to ask Bones. Can I kiss you?" She smiled and lowered herself onto his bed so that he could reach her at a comfortable distance. They both leaned in and were met with magic. At least on Booth's side it was. On Brennan's side, she was met chemical reactions, biological urges finally being given a source of satisfaction. Booth brought his left hand up to cup her face as he gently pulled away. They rested their foreheads against one another. That kiss had been unlike the other they'd experienced. It wasn't drunk, it wasn't desperate, and it wasn't blackmailed. It was perfect. They were interrupted by the sound of cheering, clapping and whistling. There at the door stood the squint squad, Sweets, and Jeffy. Booth laughed at their excitement.

"Finally!" Angela cried as she and Hodgins took their places in the chairs to Booth's right. Sweets and Cam walked around to the other side, while Dr Williams stood behind Cam's chair.

"Ya, ya, ya. We get it. Go ahead, laugh. It took us forever. We completely understand."

"Why would we laugh G-Man?" Hodgins asked. "If anything, we pray for thanks. It's about time you two got over your fears and just went for it."

"Could say the same thing about you and Ange, Hodgins. So watch it."

"Touché," he responded. Booth laughed.

"Well, I'm guessing I won't have to worry about you being alone in your apartment when I send you home, will I Booth?" Dr Williams asked. The squints laughed.

"Now that assumption hurts Jeffy."

"I'm going to have to add something to your rules for when you get home. No major physical activity for a couple weeks. Sorry Dr Brennan, but you and your man will have to hold off on consummating your relationship for a bit longer." The squints laughed once again.

"Wow Jeffy, you've got an attentive audience there." Dr Williams laughed.

"Guess so. Well hey, I've got to go check on some other patients. I'm going to have the nurses come check you out, but I don't see anything wrong with sending you home a bit early. Especially when you've got such great friends watching out for you."

"What's the catch?" Booth asked.

"Only that you come visit every once in a while. That and you help me adjust to living in DC."

"No," Booth said.

"Indeed, Agent Booth. As of next month, I'll officially be a DC resident."

"In that case, you don't even have to ask about visiting or helping you adjust. It'll be no problem. In fact, Hodgins will buy us a round of drinks at Founding Fathers when you're all settled!"

"Hodgins will do what?" Hodgins asked.

"Hey, you owe me for saving your girl," Booth stated.

"Fine," he muttered. Dr Williams laughed.

"That won't be necessary Booth," he replied.

"Maybe not, but we're still doing it! Just try and stop us. We're a stubborn bunch." They heard a beeping noise, and Jeffy looked down.

"That's me. I've got to go. Bye, in case I don't see you before you check out." They all stood up to say good bye. Dr Williams was met with a combination of hand shakes, mostly on the guys side, and hugs, mainly from the women.. Just as he was about to leave, Dr Williams turned back towards the room.

"Cam," he began. "I was wondering if I could give you a call when I get settled in DC. What do you think?" She attempted to hide her grin, but failed miserably. As did the others.

"I'd love it Dr Williams. Thank you." He smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Honestly." She quickly jotted down her phone number and handed it to him. He slid it into his pocket and patted it.

"It's been great getting to know all of you. Thanks for everything." They waved goodbye as Dr Williams exited the room.

"Cam's got a date!" Angela sang in a childish manner.

"Shut up Angela," Cam muttered as she lowered herself into her chair. A blush began to form on her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Jeffy's a great guy. I think I speak for all of us when I say we highly approve of your choice in men." They nodded.

"Whatever. You guys know I am your boss, right?" she asked.

"True," Hodgins responded. "But right now, we're off duty, meaning we're allowed to bug our friend about getting a date with an awesome dude." Booth laughed.

"You know, you're not my boss," he stated.

"True, but I could talk to them."

"Spoil sport," he claimed. This caused them to laughed. Even Cam.

"God, this is like a cliché movie ending. I don't know about you guys, but I for one am glad for the end of all that drama."

"True enough."

"Yup."

"Indeed."

"Oh ya."

"What drama?"

"Seriously Bones?"

_**Author's Note**_

I want to thank those of you who took the time to read my story. I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. There's one final chapter, which shall be the Epilogue. It will be posted soon. BTW, tell me if you want Hacker mentioned in the Epilogue or not. If not, that's fine. If so, I have ideas...don't worry, you should like them. Anyway, keep reading/reviewing! Hope you've enjoyed! Because I tend to be horrible at endings...


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones. I asked for Christmas, however I only got a squint lab coat...which I have to admit is pretty awesome!_

_**Chapter 13**_

Booth took a large breath before entering the familiar building. He was late. About half an hour late to be specific. As much as he wished he could've been on time, paper work never does itself, so the past hour and a bit, Booth had been finishing up the case. It had just been a typical Jack killed John over Jane, of course with the exception of a tennis racket as the weapon. As interesting as the final wrap-up had been, it hadn't motivated him anymore than other cases when it came to the paperwork.

Despite the first week and a half back where he had been stuck on desk duty, life had been pretty good since the incident. Even Angela appeared happier, which he didn't think was possible. Then again, love could make anyone happier. He knew that from experience. He and Bones had been on several dates since the hospital and were officially considered a couple. As much as Bones fought it, she was his now. If he had it his way, she would be his forever. That being said, he was in no position to propose just yet. Maybe someday, but not yet. Who knew what the future held? Love worked in mysterious ways. Even Cam, who was against commitment, was happier now that she had Jeffy. He'd been driving back and forth between his home and hers ever since he'd asked her out that day. Despite the distance, it seemed to work well. Even Michelle took a liking to him, and it was rare that she approved of any men in Cam's life. So between the squints approval and the rare occurrence of Michelle liking the boyfriend, Cam was pretty happy. Of course, now that he officially lived in D.C. she'd probably be even happier...which was hard to imagine.

The great thing about Jeffy was, he had been accepted into the squint squad almost right away simply because he'd saved Booth's life. Turned out his job not only made him Booth's friend, but it allowed him to pass the squint test. Booth wasn't exactly sure when he passed it, but he knew it was a good thing he did. After knowing them for so long he was sure of one thing, the squints either loved you or they hated you, and knowing their capabilities, it wasn't a good thing to be hated by them. They could do things to you that you'd never recover from. Fortunately for Booth, he'd been on their good side ever since he'd joined up as liaison.

"Hey Booth! Over here!" He shook himself of his thoughts and attempted to locate the source of the voice. He glanced around the room until he saw a glimpse of Hodgins trying to pass a man twice his size. Booth chuckled as Hodgins reached him.

"Hey man, where ya been?" Hodgins asked him.

"Paperwork," he answered. Hodgins nodded his head as he began to lead them over to the table.

"I understand you completely." They carefully made their way around the large man who had been glaring at Hodgins ever since he first passed. Booth stifled another chuckle as he was taken to their usual spot. There at the table sat his squint squad, deep in discussion. He smiled as Bones chuckled about something one of the squints had said. Almost immediately, her gaze moved from Angela to him. She flashed him a smile as he made his way over to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he stole the seat next to her. He watched as Hodgins did the same on the opposite side of the table. Angela laughed as sent a smile towards Booth. Ever since the kidnapping, they'd been closer. Not in a romantic way, but they definitely looked out for each other more. They cared more. It was as if they were brother and sister, or close cousins, he didn't know the exact title for it.

"So Booth, what's up? I mean seriously, you were half an hour late. Are we not interesting enough for you to show up on time?" Angela asked. He laughed as he shook his head.

"Ange, you have no clue how much I wanted to be here. Unfortunately, since Bones dumped him for me, Hacker's taken a special interest in me. As great as it sounds, it's not. For him a special interest is waiting outside my office for the completed paperwork of the latest case. So, while you were all here enjoying yourselves, I was being spied on by Hacker which is not only creepy, but possibly illegal." Booth smiled at the sound of the squints laughter. He raised his hand to signal another round. The waitress came over and dropped off their drinks.

"So, where do you guys think the last case goes on the scale?" Hodgins asked.

"Wait, there's a scale?" Sweets asked from next to Brennan. Angela nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh ya, big time. We rate by weapon, how twisted the story is and how insane the style of murder was." Sweets sighed.

"No offense, but you all need some serious therapy. That's just twisted." Booth laughed.

"Hey, to have our jobs you have to be at least a little twisted. Besides, it's not like we're killing them ourselves."

"No, but you're complementing insane and morally wrong people for committing crimes."

"It's not like we go up to them and say 'Hey congrats on killing that guy! By the way, your weapon of choice? Totally awesome! I approve.'" Angela stated. The group chuckled.

"Well ya," Sweets said, "but still. It's kinda creepy."

"Ya?" Booth asked. "So is your girlfriend. Seriously. When I was in the lab the other day she was staring at me the whole time. You need to talk to her about that Sweets. It just creeps me out." Hodgins laughed.

"Why are you chuckling? She was checking you out too!" This caused Hodgins to gulp.

"Get a hold of your girlfriend Sweets!" he cried. "Otherwise I'll get Angie to attack her." Angela raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hodgins asked. "I can't hit a girl." The group, with the exception of Sweets, burst out laughing.

"I feel as if I've missed something," a voice from behind them said.

"Jeffy!" Booth cried.

"Hey Booth. You ever just gonna call me Jeff?" he asked. Booth shook his head immediately.

"You'd miss Jeffy too much. Trust me." Jeff hesitantly nodded his head before making his way to Cam's side.

"Hey," she said as she rose to greet him properly. She gave him a quick kiss as they settled back down together. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I told Booth I'd be here around 9," he explained. Booth shrugged as they turned to him.

"You all knew he'd get here eventually. The time made no difference."

"You're just saying that because you forgot to tell us," Bones stated. Booth smiled.

"You know me so well. So you all moved in Jeffy?" She laughed at his attempt to change the subject. Jeff nodded.

"Ya, thanks for the help Booth," he responded sarcastically. Booth nodded, ignoring the tone.

"No problem buddy." Jeff rolled his eyes at Booth before changing the subject once again. This time, however, Booth wasn't paying attention. Instead of listening to the conversations that surrounded him, he began to look at the people. They had all been through so much within the past month, and yet here they were, happier than they'd ever been. Throughout all the drama, action, adventure and though he hated to admit it, the romance, life had seemed to straighten itself out. And now here they sat. Together again. A family. Booth had always hated that word growing up. Family. After his idiotic father ruined his childhood, he avoided getting close to people, but once Parker was born it wasn't possible to stay hidden from the world. He began to let people in again. After he met Bones, he finally understood the word family. He finally met his proper family. After all, there's more than one type of family. There's the family you're born with and the family you choose. Fortunately for Booth, he was blessed enough to be surrounded by both. One glance at his table would tell you that. After all he'd been through, he wasn't going to give them up for anything.

_**Author's Note**_

Okay, so this story's officially over. I'm sorry for those of you who really loved it and wanted it to last forever, but it had to end sometime. I'd considered a sequel, but those don't usually turn out so well. If you guys want one desperately enough then I'll attempt to make an awesome sequel...maybe with Cam as a kidnapped victim...who knows? Anyway, I apologize for the sucky, cheesy ending, but I'm terrible at ending stories. I hope you've reading it, because I've loved writing it. I would also like to thank all my reviewers, you guys made my day and kept me writing. Finally, I would like to apologize for making you wait so long for the epilogue. Anyway, hope you've liked it and I may write another Bones story or I might switch to another show, I don't know yet. Thanks for everything!


End file.
